


总而言之 空军组篇

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Implied Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 总而言之，我有个信息素是桃子味的Alpha对象，他超棒的。
Relationships: 空军组 - Relationship





	总而言之 空军组篇

**Author's Note:**

> 法剧《总而言之》AU  
> 现代设定

我叫Belk Farrier，是一名光荣的Alpha飞行员。我有一个很优秀的男朋友叫Jack Collins，和我一样也是Alpha飞行员，不过这对我们的感情没有什么影响。我们都曾在英国皇家空军服役，是同一个小队的战友，在训练时日久生情，因兴趣相投惺惺相惜擦出爱情的火花，退役后一起去民航做了飞行员，虽然不总是飞同一趟航班，但是大部分时间我们都在一起。

那天晚上我们doi完毕躺在床上聊天，Collins突然问我，“Belk，你觉得我像什么？”

我的脑海中一片空白。像什么？范围太大了不好把握啊……曾是RAF飞行员的话，英雄？不不不，他本来就是英雄。现在飞民航的话，某一位传奇机长的后继者？不不不，太平凡了。想来想去我不知道他到底想得到什么答案，只能老实回答：“桃子。”

我没有胡说，他金发碧眼皮肤白嫩白里透红，信息素也是水蜜桃味儿。为此他很不满意，闻起来太甜了都不太像Alpha。但是我告诉他这没什么的，在我心中他是A中之A，不过就是在床上还是要被我压罢了。顺便说一句，我的信息素是苏格兰威士忌味儿。他承认和我在一起的部分原因是喜欢我的信息素因为他恰好是苏格兰人还尤其喜欢来两盅。

Collins显然对我的答案不是很满意，抬脚把我踹下了床。我明天早晨还有国际航班而且最近工作安排都和他岔开了，这意味着我们要很久不能见面，于是我道歉了，爬上了床，抱住他亲了亲，然后我们又来了一次，我睡着了。

第二天早晨很早我就走了，走的时候他还在睡于是我亲了亲他的脸。好软好可爱好像桃子，我觉得我没说错。

一个月之后我终于又回到他身边了。打开房门之后我惊奇的发现他留起了大胡子，真的，整个下巴都是胡子，看起来有点陌生。他兴高采烈地告诉我他决定走熟男风，问我是不是很性感，还得意洋洋地问我现在是否还觉得他像桃子。

我想了想说是啊还是很像桃子，毛茸茸的大头毛桃。Collins收起了笑容，接过了我的行李箱和包然后“呯”地在我面前关上了门。我站在门外一边“Jack Jack Collins Collins 宝贝宝贝我错了给我开开门好吗”的乱叫，一边手忙脚乱地从身上所有兜里翻钥匙。该死，今天穿的衣服裤子都是Collins给我选的，有很多兜，他说这样比较时髦。回家之前我在法国遇见了老朋友Killian，Killian笑话我一把年纪了还想当时尚弄潮儿，穿个衣服怎么那么多兜，我说这是我对象给我挑的，怎么了，你有吗？他说你有病吧，你找死，看表情可能马上就要扑上来吃了我。不过我不怕，我笑了笑就走了，对象还在家等我呢，失陪。

我没找到钥匙，可能放在包里了，包被Collins拿走了。于是我接着敲门，“Collins我错了你不像大头毛桃，你真的不像，你现在像猕猴桃。”

门开了，Collins面色铁青地站在门后。我伸出双臂扑上去想要拥抱他，但是他把行李箱和包扔给我然后又关上了门。我站在原地愣了两秒然后从包里摸出钥匙开了门进去，Collins坐在沙发上喝威士忌。我说宝贝别喝威士忌了喝我吧然后扔下包扑了上去。

总而言之，我有个信息素是桃子味的Alpha对象，他超棒的。

FIN


End file.
